


Hero's fall

by CLOWNFISH14



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, Gore, Hurt, Other, Sexual Content, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOWNFISH14/pseuds/CLOWNFISH14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great and powerful Herobrine has disappeared and people everywhere are celebrating they have made it a holiday...a holiday called hero's fall but there's one person who doesn't celebrate..... Notch  Hero's older brother after three years of searching for his baby brother he feels that there is no hope...little does he know that somewhere on the other side of minecraftia a miner has found something he just cant explain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heros fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me ok?  
> By the way Steve and hero don't have facial hair I just don't see the point ok? Ok.

It was the 3rd year anniversary of hero's fall and all the towns people were celebrating I personally don't see how the disappearance of a god is a good thing but whatever I like to mine anyway its nice to get away from the village ones and a while I said to myself as I started to mine some iron...I herd a hisssss and that's all the warning I got before the ground beneath me disappeared I don't know how long it took for me to fall but when I did man did it hurt "OW!!" I screamed by butt was the pore thing that broke my fall but when I looked around i saw something.... an end portal wow....I walked up to it careful not to touch it because if I do I know there's no going back but out of the blue I thought i saw something in it? All the sudden there was a hand popping out of it! "SHIT,WHAT THE FUCK HOLY CRAP!"I screemed as I fell on my butt and started to scoot away from it.....

I herd a cracking sound It looked like the end portal was breaking?!... impossible the only way to get rid of it is to pore lava over it but then there was a flash of light and the portal was gone but what remained looked like a dude...... HOLY CRAP IT IS A DUDE! ...I said out loud he was on his back panting there was blood everywhere around him I got up and walked closer...... um.... hello?.... are you alright?..... no answer I got closer to look at his face he looked just like me! The same baby blue shirt dark and blue jeans what the hell? he had longer straighter hair than me tho and he was way to pale for normal he started to move so I baked up.... he got onto his hands and knees shaking like crazy but he kept his eyes closed which I thought was a little weird... but then I noticed the blood dripping from his eyelids... um... you kay there buddy?.... still no answer he then tried to get up leaning on the wall for support he swayed and started to fall so I caught him I felt him flinch .....hay you ok?...I finally got a reply.

(yes.....)

ok that's what I thought wait...what?!

( I....am perfectly fine..... there....is .....no need of assistance... especially..... from a ...a mortal...)

he said still laying perfectly still in my arms he looked about my age 21... man he has really soft skin!... "um...I think you should take it easy let me help you.. where do you live?" I asked trying to get him to co operate.

(Like I said mortal..... I am in no need assistance.... )

he pushed off of me which ended up with me flying across the room and landing on my butt again" YOW!" my pore butt can't take more of this man that guy is stronger than he looks.... I got up to see how he was doing he was back to leaning on the wall but he then slid down into a sitting position still panting like a wolf.... "um if you dont have a place to stay you could always stay at my place antil your ok"

he faced where I was with a scowl on his face "damn how did he now where I was ?" he then proceeded to look at me up and down as if he was waying the chances.... Um you know I'm sure we could get someone else to help you its a holiday after all.... he arched an eyebrow

(holiday.....I don't remember there bean..... a holiday..... on the 6th of January?).

Well you were probably stuck in the end for more than 3 years even so this holiday is very new the people call it hero's fall its almost everyone favorite holiday it marks the day the king of death or Herobrine disappeared for good. He seemed to pale even more if that was possible but just when he started to cry which was understandable he put his hands on his eyes put on the biggest creepiest smile I've ever seen and started laughing his head off 

(HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!! HEROS FALL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! DISAPPEARED!!!AAAaaaaa )

What the hell just happened? He was crying and laughing at the same time I don't think that's normal I looked at him and he looked like he was going to barf smile completely gone like it never happened.... um.... but before I could say anything he got up and barfed up black stuff and blood he then swayed and fell over on his back out cold 

So I picked him up and proceeded to dig our way to the surface... ones we were at my place I put him down on the bed stitched up his wounds and covered his eyes with a wash cloth dipped in healing potion... as for me....I crashed on the couch

I woke up in the middle of the night when I herd a rustle come from the kitchen followed by the sound of metal falling on the tile, I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen and there on the floor was the guy from last night sitting on the floor he looked like he was looking at something in his hands but his back was to me so I couldn't see what... I looked around to see what spilled..oh... he just knocked over the spatulas...he then spoke which scared the poop out of me how did he even know I was there? 

(I know you are there mortal)

Uh ya are you ok? Or do you just like to chill on the floor

(I am fine I simply slipped on a sponge on my way to the door)

Um..the back door? Thru the kitchen seems a little weird did you not notice the front door next to your room?

(oh.... no I did not)

"That's ok a lot of people get it mixed up!" I said trying to make him feel better about his mistake... speaking of which "how are your eyes?"

(I can see that is enough)

That doesn't sound promising can I take a look?

(no)

Um... please?

(no)

Come on you gatta let someone help you ones and a while.... hello?... he then stood up back still facing me 

( I cannot afford to stay with you any longer mortal I shall now take my leave) 

Wow wow wow no your not! Not in that condition at least where do you even think your going?

(why do you insist on helping a stranger as if you cared?)

What kind of a question is that of course I care about you I may not know you that well but you seem vary nice.... now stop trying to avoid my question.

He flinched.... Ha! Ya I got that so stop trying to be sneaky were are you going?

(I'm going to kill the end dragon)

What!? Are you insane the thing notch banished to the end over 300 years ago?!! that's insane!

(I have to)

No you don't..y

(YES I DO!) I stopped talking his hands were now in fists so tight his knuckles were white 

(...yes I do...)

ok calm down you gatta do what you gatta to do I won't stop you in fact did you need any help?

(what?)

"did you need any help."

(why would You! Want to help)

Why not sounds like an adventure!... so?

( hm...hehe ha ha! Ha HA!!! FIRS THINGS FIRST!) he turned around so fast the torches went out his smile just like before but that's not what really tippet me off no his eyes they were Glowing! White! And there were no pupils no way HEROBRINE?!

(THATS CORRECT!! HA HA HA HA!!)

I baked up until my back hit a wall he started to approach me his smile completely gone now he just looked down right furious when I couldn't back up anymore I slid down the wall he leaned over me shaking like crazy I'm surprised he didn't fall on me he crouched down next to me the light from his eyes hurting my own 

(do I still seem NICE!) (do you still want to HELP!) He whispered the last part in my ear (Do.... You.... Still.... Care?) I stayed quiet the torches flickered back to life and with that he got up and continued on his way out  
( I didn't think so goodbye mortal) 

Wait!.... but before he reached for the nob he hit the wall • • •? 

Oh so that's what you meant by I can see that is enough crap come on let me help.... he turned around his eyes were still glowing but not as much anymore and he didn't look as mad either which was good right?

(you.....still want to help?) he said venom in his voice

Uh ya and just to let you know"....I got up and approached him he raised a brow and backed up.... dear notch he's still shaking I can't help it...I ran up to him and hugged him lightly so that I wouldn't hurt him ...."even if your Herobrine I still care about you" I let go he had a look of surprise and his eyes lit up like crazy! But he quickly covered back up with his blank expression which he couldn't hide entirely because of his eyes which had yet to dim down but before he could say anything......something or someOne came flying thru the open window and tackled and hugged him to the ground screaming [BROTHER!!!].


	2. Hero's brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I'm going to post randomly 
> 
> Sorry its a sucky chapter I have writers block ideas for the next chapter are welcome

Something or someone came flying through the window and tackled Herobrine to the ground screaming [BROTHER!!]

I didn't know what to do... there on the floor were two very powerful Gods Notch and Herobrine... it looked like notch was trying to hug his brother but hero was still pushing away which looked rather painful considering his wounds... then hero looked up at me with I look that said Help Me so I stepped in and did something...

"um... Notch you probably shouldn't be doing that'' he got up and approached me he looked mad ...when he was right in front of me he spoke 

[Who are you?]

"um..I'm Steve its nice to meet you but you probably shouldn't hop on your brother considering his wounds are still heeling''... this seemed to get his attention as he quickly looked at his brother who was still on the ground.

[Brother!? I'm so sorry I did not know you were hurt let me see are you ok are you in pain who did this to you?.... BROTHER!]

"wats wrong?''

[My brother is still not responding and he looks pale]

"don't worry he just fainted he must have been really tired here help me put him in bed''

[Do not worry your self I will carry him he is my brother besides I have some questions for you] 

"Great Steve making friends ware ever you go huh''

[What was that Steve?]

"nothing'' ok so if he calls people by there names why doesn't Herobrine?... ones Notch put hero in bed he sat in the chair in front of me he looked much older than hero about in his late 30s ya that seemed to be right but considering there gods he's probably 30,000 or something 

[So why were you hugging my brother?]

"um... well he had an Episode if you can call it that and it left him pretty shaky so I um.... gave him a hug?''

[I see and how can you describe this Episode per say?]

"well um his eyes glow all crazy and he starts laughing and loosing control of himself its like he's a completely different person''

[that was what I was afraid of...]

"what do you mean by that?''

[my brother was not born like m.... he was made by hand it took years but something went terribly wrong ....the other gods like the nether boss and the end lord thought I was making a weapon to wipe them out so the end lord did what he does best he stole him unfinished and very confused so when he found out he wasn't a weapon .... he.... he turned him into one for his own personal gain.... when I got him back I banished the end lord to his world with no way out I still don't know what he did to hero but it broke him he now has a glitch and that glitch is called madness....I'm still trying to find a way to fix it I've made countless potions and contraptions to help but they never do]

[Now it is my turn Steve... were did you find him?]... oh no

"funny now that you say that story... um... hehe''

[what do you mean?!]... oh God he's going to totally freak out 

"well when I found him he was breaking through an end portal and when he got out let me tell you this he did not look ok''

[No. But HOW!! I TRAPPED THE END LORD THERE HOW DID HE GET HIM!]... then a thought came to mind.. 

"well since he was with the end lord for so long during his creation do you think that he could be controlling him some how?'' he seemed to pale at the words 

[no I did not consider that but now that I think of it.... oh no no no]

"hay don't worry we can fix this all we need to do is kill the end lord ''

[it is not that easy... first of all you have to find a nether portal go to the nether for supply and to find someone to help you located the portal ...second you have to survive the strong hold third you have to...well KILL the end dragon something I failed to do a long time ago and ...i cannot help you there is to much to be done up here''

"ok so can me and Hero go do it then?''

[WHAT?!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it I love comments so please give me some
> 
> Ideas are welcome


	3. Hero's tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I have a lot of stuff to do at my place ;)

[What! You and my baby brother go defeat the end lord?... no no no no I don't think so!] 

\that's what I thought he'd say/

(It is not your choice brother I am going to do this and you cannot stop me.)

"hero!  
[brother!]

When did you get up? Are you ok? 

(that is none of your concern mortal and now if you don't mind I have a god to kill)

[Not so fast brother! I refuse to let you continue this this madness!!!] \hero flinched at the words/

(broth-\notch cut him off/

[no you listen you do not want to do this!]

(shut up shut up shut up!!! It is not your choice as to what I do with my life nor do you have the right to judge me about it!!!)\he looked furious and his eyes were so bright I had to look somewhere else in fear in loosing my own sight/

[That's where your wrong!! I have all the right to choose what's best for you there is no one who knows you more than I,.....can't you see I'm trying to protect you?!! You think you want to kill it yourself but your wrong, for all you know it could be all in your hea....\he stopped himself but not in time hero was already staring at him with a look of sadness his only brother the one that kept him attached to reality who told him it was going to be alright and that he was not crazy basically just called him insane notch realized his mistake/

[no no no I didn't mean it I'm sorry brother I really am I just got scared I'm so sorry]\hero took in a shaky breath and walked right past him/

(Come on mortal we have ground to cover.) 

"what? Oh ya be right there I just need to grab a couple things'' \I said as I ran to my room and grabbed a map my diamond armor my diamond sword food a medical kit for hero I know he's not fully recovered so I know ill be needing these sometime in our jurny, I finished putting things in my inventory and ran out the door to catch up to hero leaving a very sad notch alone/

\A couple hours later/

"so..... where are we going?''

( The closest village to ask for directions)

"directions to where?''

( the closest crevasse we need obsidian and a lot of it)

"oh ya to make a nether portal... you do know how to make one right?''

(Of course! I know how to make one you think me a fool?!)\he spat/

"no no I was just making Sure.... so where is the closest village?''

(It would help if you brought out your map mortal)

"what! You mean you don't know where we've been going this whole time!?''

(not true we have bean moving Forward)

"are you kidding me?''

(I do not Kidd mortal)\was all he said so I went through my inventory and got out my map feeling stupid for not taking it out earlier/

"ok where heading in the right direction but its on the other side of the map so it will probably take days to get there and its already getting dark so we better stop to make camp before the mobs come out''

(not necessary you may camp but I will keep going)

"what? The suns already setting we need to hide!''\but he kept going obviously ignoring me/  
"fine.''

(fine what?)\he asked stopping to look at me so I just walked past/

"Fine you win looks like were traveling at night''

(what? No you are mortal the mobs will go for you first!)

"then lets break camp.''

(No!)\he then walked past me/

"then looks like im going,... ill just put on my armor\i said already putting my helmet on he stopped talking so I put the rest on and continued to fallow... but as it got darker his pace slows down then I noticed something strange he was holding his hands in front of him ones and a while as if to feel his way through its not that dark even I can see what's ahead....hm...o ya \duh his eyes are out of wack!/

"um... did you want a torch?''

(no it will attract mobs)

"looks like you need one''

(I am in no need of a to-\but just then he bumped into a tree and fell down and let me tell you the look on his face was priceless I started to crack up on the spot but then I saw how upset he was and there was a faint blush on his cheeks/

"oh come on I'm sorry I laughed at you are you ok?\i said lending out my hand to help him up..he didn't except it as he got up on he's own and carried on very slowly this time.... it was now full blown night and I was exhausted and I kept hearing moans and bones clattering and the occasional hiss but nothing more. when I past hero up I new something was wrong/

"hay hero are you ok?''

(hm)

"what does that mean?''

(m fine )\he seemed to be dragging his feet much like I was/

"are you tired?''

(no)\was his fast reply/

"come on I now you are why don't we stop for camp and get I nice sleep?''

(no havto keep going)\he slurd/

"fine fine''

\a couple hours later/

(mtierd)\Was all the warning i got before the god dropped to his knees I quickly ran back to him to see if he was alright/

"are you ok? Hero?.... Hero!''

(mfine)

"no your not your exhausted!'' \I said bluntly/  
"that's it I'm making camp''\so I grabbed some wood I got earlier and turned them into planks then proceeded to make a small dome over me and hero.... when I was done I looked back and found that hero was already asleep in the corner so I sat next to him and drifted off to sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I will post randomly so don't expect to here from me that often :P


	4. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you can see that every two weeks thing it's just a bug it will go away...I think

I have horrible writers block so if you could post what you would like to see happen in the comments below that would be great  
This story will continue it will just take time Until next time!!!


	5. Hero's favorit biome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go :D
> 
> And don't forget to check out purpleKRAD and her/his story A slender story  
> Its about the slenderman and a girl

(Steve Point of view)

\when I herd zombies burning I new the sun was coming up so I got up and broke a hole on the dome, just a couple more minutes and were good to travel....I looked at hero who was still asleep he looked so peaceful so venerable ill give him a couple more minutes to sleep until then I can get us some food cooking... so I made a crafting table and used some if the stone I packed to make an oven.....after that I put in the pork and waited for it to cook......god that smells heavenly.... then I herd something so I turned around and saw hero was waking up I saw his nose twitch..... he must be hungry, I walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder but all he did was mutter something and turn over /

"heh what a heavy sleeper" \I said as I tapped his shoulder again this time I herd what he said/

(hmmm stop don't..... want to go to training mfff )

\I had to hold my mouth to keep myself from laughing in his face notch this was to much!.....I decided to shake him this time, but man do I regret it as soon as I started I got punched in the face so hard I fell backwards when I opened my eyes I saw hero standing over me his eyes wide and did I see worry? In those eyes?/

(are you ok mortal?)

\he said in a cool voice I i rubbed my poor noes and nodded/

(I did not mean it it was just that.... you startled me and)

"its ok I shouldn't have done that now come on I made breakfast"  
\I said as I got up and walked to the oven hero followed, after we ate I put on my armor packed up the crafting bench oven and the leftover wood only to find out that hero had already started to walk I ran up to him a little mad that he kept ditching me but I'm sure that will change soon.... right?/

(is there something troubling you mortal?)

"um... ya acutely there is.... um.... why do you call me mortal?"

(because what else do I call you sheep? You are mortal are you not?)

"well ya I'm mortal but I do have a name!"

(and that is?....)

"for notch sake its Steve I told you this already!"

(do not raise your voice to me mortal I will not hesitate to kill you)

"sorry um its just that I call you hero can you call me Steve?"

(of course not. calling someone by there name means that you are there comrades which we are not) 

"but" 

(there are no buts that is that now pick up the pace mortal) fine fine.... so looks like were in the mountain biome things are going to get tricky" 

(I suppose) 

"ya just one more day and were at the village" \I said but just then I took a step and found nothing to put my foot on and I started to fall, I screamed but then I felt someone grab the back of my shirt I looked up and saw hero leaning over the edge and grabbing my shirt color" 

(tss s stupid mortal look where your walking!)

\he said through grit teeth I had to say a scared as I am hanging over a cliff this guy has really fast reflexes he was pretty far away when I fell so he had to be pretty fastin order to catch me but I guess he is a god and a very powerful one at that.

(are you going to just sit there and day dream? Or are you going to grab my hand!)

"oh ya! Sorry"  
\I said as I grabbed his other hand with both of mine and with one swift tug he pulled me up and over his shoulder I landed with a thud 

"ow thank you"

(ugh.... stupid mortal)

\I turned around and saw the blood leaking through his shirt/

"hero your bleeding!"

(yes I suppose i am I must have ripped my stitches when I pulled you up)

\I quickly grabbed my medical kit and ran over to him/

"here take off your shirt so I can stitch you up"

\after I was done we stopped to have lunch which was kind of awkward.... there was a sunset and the vew was amazing and the breeze hit you just right I'm going to miss this when we go somewhere else I wonder what his favorite is?/

"hay hero?"

(hm?)

"what's your favorite biome?"

(what is yours).

"but I asked you first!"

(so?)

"ugh fine my favorite biomes is the mountain biome"

(oh I see so you like where we are?)

"ya I really do its so beautiful my dream is to make a huge mansion in the mountain biome"

(uh huh....my favorite biome would have to be the snow biome I enjoy the snow its comforting)

"that sounds nice now lets make camp"

(yes that sounds nice)

\so we made camp and and fell asleep/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos don't forget  
> And A slender story


	6. Hero's pink eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ya its good to be back its been a while :D
> 
> By the way this might become a Steve/Herobrine fanfic so if your not used to that just back away and nobody will get hurt..... But if you choose to continue then enjoy the occasional fluff ;)

I woke up to the sound of zombies and skeletons burning almost time to get going, I looked at hero who was asleep on the floor his hair spread around him ill give him a couple more minutes. I made breakfast and put on my armor I looked back to hero and saw his noes twitch, hehe must be something he always does when he smells food....I walked up to him and poked his face carefully so that he wouldn't punch me like last time... I still have a bruise 

"hero?......Heroooooo"

(hmmm..no..to...sweepy)  
this time I couldn't help it I through my head back and laughed like a mad man which must have woken him up because yet again I got punched this time in the gut which caused me to stop laughing and started sucking in breaths and choke on my spit

(are you ok?)

"yah.... just give me a minute"

(I am sorry you startled me and)

"yah don't worry I got it the last time"  
Hero who was now sitting next to me looked at the ground with a small look of guilt on his face 

"I said its ok you don't have to worry about it"  
He seemed to brighten up a bit as he got up and got some food while I finished breaking down camp and brought out my map

"hm....it lookers like this will be our last day until we get to the village were going to the deserts biome so lets look for water before we go, I packed up and started walking down the mountain where I spotted a small lake, I could here hero's foot steps behind me so I continued... when we were there I got out a small container and put it in the water to fill up, hero on the other hand was taking off his shirt and washing off the blood and I must say that his slim tight figure made my face feel hot and so I quickly looked away 

(Do you think we could just go around the desert biome?)

"sorry its the fastest way to go straight through and plus its HUGE so going around would probably take three more days"

(ugh fine what a pity I hate the desert)

"ya me to but its better that the nether"

(Don't remind me)

"o yah I forgot we need to go there don't we..."

(as if it wasn't obvious you stupid mortal)

"well excuse me princess"

(What?)

"nothing"

when we were both done cleaning and filling up the water pouches we set off for the desert biome..... ones we were there the sun hit us like a hammer it was so hot I could see the heat waves bouncing off the sand, I quickly got some water and man did it feel good....a little to good probably because I finished it off right then and there I looked at Herobrine and sure enough he was looking at me with his emotionless mask, I feel so stupid around him why can't I get things right... it was getting to mid day the sun was right above us and man did I feel it I don't know about hero though he hasn't even taken a sip of water..speaking of which I wish I hadn't finished mine off I'm really thirsty now, I let out a dry cough which hurt my throat ugh this sucks.

(Are you thirsty human?)

"ya but I finished all my water when we first got here... not a smooth move I know"

(if it is the lack of water is making you slow down then you can have mine)

"no I'm good your going to need it"

(I am a god I can go through far more without water now do as I say and drink)  
He held out his water pouch and I gave in and took it I made sure only to drink half so that I had some for hero when he gets thirsty. It was now sunset and the mobs were coming out 

"hay hero we should make camp a lot of creepers spawn in the desert and forest biome so..."

(not......now we are almost.....there)

"you thirsty?"

(no)

"lyre"

(I do not need your water mortal)

"fine suit yourself"  
I took out the pouch and pretend to take a drink

(wait!)

"hm?...yes Herobrine? Oh did you want some water? I thought you said you didn't need it"

(I know what I said but.... ugh fine keep it lets just hurry up)

"no hero I was just kidding you can have some water if you want there's still half I left it for you"

(no I am fine now come on it is turning night)

"ugh sorry I didn't mean to-

( don't move)

"huh Why?"  
why can't I move? I looked at hero and he was inching towards me and right past me 

"what is it?"

(there are three big creepers stuck behind some cacti but they all got your sent one wrong move and were done)

"how close are they?"

(one block)

"oh notch"

(ok on the count of three you run)

"what about you?"

(I got a sword)

"well so do I"

(your is made of diamond)

"ya so?"

(mine is made of enchanted obsidian)

"oh... how do you even make a sword out of obsidian?!"

(one.....)

"guess your not going to tell me?"

(two.....)

"ok fine"

(three..)  
I ran and ran but then I turned around and saw that hero already killed all three of them I walked back feeling a little stupid.

"that was fast you have one hell of a sword"

(yes yes now lets get going I can see the village lights from here)

"ok"  
But as I turned around I was face to face with a creeper

(STEVE!)

It all happens so quickly all I herd was my name then a flash a white, when I woke up I had a horrible headache and a presser on my chest I looked to see what it was.... and there was Herobrine lying on top of me if it was any other situation I think I would have got a boner but now wasn't the time , he must have pushed me out of the way or took the blow for me..... HE TOOK THE BLOW FOR ME! I quickly but gently pushed him off and started to wake him up.

"Hero hero! Sew you ok? Come on answer me"

(ugh... yes I can here you I am perfectly fine just a couple bruises and a headache stupid mortal)

"well yah I kinda got that but you almost got blown up"

(Nevermind that lets just get to the village)  
He said as he got up and started walking....a couple minutes in I started getting bored 

"ok.... do you want to race?"

(hm....fine)

"ok on your mark..... get set....... GO!"  
I ran and ran and ran but then I realized that I was way behind already and hero actually came back grabbed me by the waist ran all the way to the village and behind a house he put me down and dusted off his shirt

(I win mortal)

"ya but you didn't need to do that"  
I said trying to hide my blush"

(yes I did you were going to slow now hand me a cloth or something)  
I raised a brow but gave him a cloth he took it and put it around his eyes, oh ya I forgot people hate Herobrine I couldn't imagine what they would do if they saw him he then got a black ribbon from his pocket and tied his hair in a loose ponytail I felt the heat rush back up to my cheeks 

(this hair is getting troublesome can you cut it when we get inside?)

"dont you like it long?"

(yes but not this long could you maybe cut it to my jaw line?)

"sure ok lets go"  
We cam up to a door and knocked a guy came out he looked to be in his early thirty's 

"how can I help you?"

"um ya me a and my blind friend need a place to stay can we borrow and empty house?"

"hm...sure come along this way"  
He grabbed hero's hand and led us to a small house with one bed and a couch then he looked at hero and me hero didn't seem to like the fact that he touched him

"so what's your names?"

"um well my name is Steve and this is...."

(Lucifer)

"cool my name is lee its nice to meet you"

(same to you)

"hm ok Lucifer how did you lose your eyesight?"

(um... ah...)

"Herobrine!"  
I screamed out knowing that hero didn't know what to say 

"oh I'm sorry that bastard got you , well thank notch he's dead and gone right? 

(....right....)

"right ill leave you to guys alone see you in the morning!"  
And with that he left and thank notch he did I didn't know how long it would take for hero to kill him 

"ok Lucifer let me check out your eyes real quick"

(why?)

"you and I both know there not fully healed now come on sit down and take off the cloth"  
He dud what I said and rubbed his eyes they were both plane white but one of them didn't shine as bright as the other 

"so how did you get eyes like this?"

(The end dragon)

"where your eyes a different color before?"

(yes)

"really? What color?"

(....pink)

"what? Your eyes were pink?"

(um...well...yah..)

"no don't worry I wasn't making fun of you it just surprised me is all I can't really picture you with pink eyes"

(what about you? Your eyes seem to be purple are they not?)

"no ya you got me there I do have purple eyes but there's nothing wrong with either of those colors don't worry.....hm....id give your eyes two more days before they are fully healed, as for the cut on your chest it seems to be healing nicely it should be ok to take out the stitches in about four days... is it ok if I cut your hair in the morning? I'm really tired"

(no that is fine get some sleep I will sleep on the couch)

"are you sure you don't want the bed?"

(yes now go to sleep already)

"ok ok fine sheesh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment :D


	7. I made a pic for the story

Hay guys this is not a chapter but I do have to say  
I have a Deviantart account my username is CLOWNFISH14  
I drew a picture for this story if you want to go check it out  
Just go to deviantart and type in my username its the only Art I have posted at the moment the art is called.... you guessed it..... Hero's fall

Tell me if you like it or not I'm going to be posting pictures for my fanficion now so when I post chap and theres the word PIC in the corner that means I posted a new pic for the story . and don't forget to comment! ^_~


	8. Hero's new hair cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation!!!!!!  
> Man did I miss you guys I'm sorry it took so long and how short this chapter is but I should be picking up the pace with my updates now.

When morning came I got up to make some stake for breakfast after checking on hero who was still out. Once I was done I went to go wake him up. I walked up to him and lightly poked his face, and to my surprise bright white eyes fluttered open. I smiled, taking note of the poking on his face will do the trick without the pain.

"morning sleeping beauty are you hungry?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists, which I thought was adorable, and nodded while getting up. I followed him to the kitchen and put both plats on the table.

(thank you)  
I stared for a while not sure that I just herd that word come from his lips.

(why are you staring at me like that? eat up so that you can cut my hair)

"oh yah ok sorry"  
I felt stupid for staring with my mouth open like a fish.... so after breakfast Herobrine got up and scanned his inventory, pulling out a pare a scissors.

(here now hurry up mortal)  
He said as he sat on one of the chairs and waited. I didn't know what to do I've never cut anyone's hair before let alone a gods! What if he doesn't like it?!

(What is wrong mortal?)

"um well its just I've never really done this before and-"

(I trust you.....)  
I didn't know what to say but I felt a huge responsibility holding his trust so I just nodded and started to cut. I started with the bottom cutting it into a slope at his ears while letting it stay longer in the back. But then I accidentally slipped up and cut a random piece in the front, hero must have felt me freeze because I saw how tight his fists were at that moment but he said nothing. After I was done I looked at him from the front.... and to be honest it didn't look that bad it looked kind of wacky with that one long stop of hair in the front but nothing more, in fact I think it suited him. Now to make him see it that way.

"there all done"  
He got up and went to a mirror, and when he saw his hair his eyes went wide. I thought I was going to die but then he felt his hair, and turned to me and smiled, the first genuine smile I've seen from him it made me feel warm inside and I smiled back.

(I like it a lot thank you)  
There was that word again "thank you" and my notch that smile its so perfect!

"no problem anytime!"  
I said feeling stupid for blushing.

(ok then lets go ask that annoying villager where the closest crevasse is and get going)  
I nodded and took one last look at that smile before it disappeared into a frown when he put back on the blind fold. He headed out and knocked on lee's door. p> 'one sec ill be right out!' We waited there for a moment before lee opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

'Haya guys what do ya need!?'  
Before I could say anything hero pushed in front of me.

(we need directions to the closest crevasse will you help or not)  
At fist lee looked taken back at hero's oh excuse me Lucifer's bluntness but then smiled and nodded.

'Of cores its just a two day long journey, where did you say you were headed again?'

"were kind of going to kill the end dragon"

'wow.... um... did you guys need any help?'

(no we wouldn't want anyone who doesn't know how to fight getting killed)

'oh don't worry I know I don't look it but I'm a professional archer and I know how to keep myself alive in battle...... so?'  
This time before hero cold say anything else I cut in.

"your hired!"

'sweet let me get my things and well be on our way'

(yah.... sounds grate)  
Hero said sarcastically I just rolled my eyes and waited. Once lee came back with his bow and arrows on his back we were off following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah! Please leave a comment and kudos


	9. Haro's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it says that I'll update every two weeks but its not true I just can't get rid of that stupid note so sorry if you were waiting forever I have no excuses I was just so caught up in my fanficion.net account that I forgot about this one.

{Herobrine pov}

As the stupid villager lead us to the crevasse I started to think about the possibility of me failing to kill the end dragon.... no I can't think of that now... great now I can't stop thinking about that dark.... cold.... frightening.... ugh. Before I knew it I started to sway but a hand on my shoulder stopped me from falling, i knew it was Steve.

"Hay are you ok?" I pushed off him, too embarrassed by my weakness as I continued through the planes biome. but it wasn't easy hiking because I couldn't stop thinking about those days..... the days where I-I would rather be dead. Ugh stop thinking about that HEROBRINE ! Its not like YOU to be WEAK! I screamed at myself mentally but it wasn't enough and those dark memory's swarmed around in my head. I felt sick, light headed, weak, its pathetic I lagged behind Steve and the stupid villager but the light headedness got to me and I ended up falling on my bum.  
"hay lee its been at least 6 hours of hiking through the planes biome, lets take a break... besides I don't think Lucifer is feeling well. He said as I felt him crouch down next to me and whisper in my ear. 

"hay Hero are you ok? I'm getting worried" 

(I'm.....I'm fine just a little tired) I said trying to get that horrible place out of my head.

"I'll let that lie go for now but I'm asking later. Now please stay here while me and lee fix up camp" I just nodded, biting my lip so I wouldn't yell at him as I crossed my legs to get comfy. 

{Steve pov}

"Hoof" I said as I whiped the sweat from my face, "thanks for the help lee!" I said as we walked into the shelter I walked over to hero who was still sitting where I left him, and tapped his shoulder. He didn't move......" hay Lucifer? You in there?" still nothing. Just then Lee walked over.

"hay is he alright? I herd him muttering to himself earlier"  
I leaned in closer to see if it was true.... and sure enough he was mumbling something. But when I herd what he said my heart began to ache.

(p-please no i-im s-sorry please) I herd that he was broken by the end dragon, but I didn't think it was this bad. I was about to shake him out of his flash back until I herd him say something that made my blood run cold..oh my notch.... hero was.... raped...

(P-please stop it-it hurts I'll be g-good)  
I felt sick to my stomach and immediately started to shake him out of it.

"H- Lucifer! Come on please snap out of it its not real!"

"hay what's wrong with him?" lee asked in a concerned tone. I waved him off.

"don't worry about it, he's had a rough past just.... let me take care of it real quick please"

"ok i'll be outside if you need me call me when your done" I nodded as he left the shelter then turned my attention back to hero.

"come on buddy its not real please your ok its me Steve"

just then he stopped... he took the rag off, revealing the bright white eyes that were on the brink of tiers, I smiled and held out my arms around him and lightly squeezed he hugged back, his pointed nails digging into my back as he buried his face in my shoulder I felt my shirt become wet from his tears. Once he calmed down he pulled away looking at me with a face I couldn't quite place nor have I seen before.

"I apologize mortal..I....I am not as stable as I had first thought" he said as he grabbed the cloth and put it back over his eyes.

Just then lee cam back in, though hero had refused eye contact with lee since the moment he met him, so lee walked over to me.  
"so....Is he ok? What happened?" he asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know" I said as I walked over to the oven and started to cook some food.

{Lee pov}

I just nodded as Steve walked away, Something is definitely off with that Lucifer guy....I just don't know what.... but I plan on finding out soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feed back!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ill post every hm... every two weeks?


End file.
